


Oblivious

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Dina is so in love with her dumb gf omg, Domesticity, Ellie is literally an useless lesbian, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Pining, twitter said ellie can't cook and i stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: Dina is so incredibly in love with Ellie, even if she's kinda... slow, at times.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'm a little insecure about Ellie x Dina dynamic still, because we've got next to nothing about them, you feel me. So, I decided to write something short and sweet, got a feel prompts saved (thanks to twitter, y'all rock, especially @thelastofgaymer for all the ideas)

Dina watched Ellie from her place, perched on the armrest of the couch, head resting on top of her folded arm as she dangled a leg uselessly. Spring was quickly fading and blending with Summer, with days only getting longer. It was a good time for the kids to get some exercising outside, building and overall hunting and harvesting; but the main reason why Dina loved Summer was seeing Ellie in a tanktop.

She was so cute, Dina thought idly, without even truly realizing; but so oblivious.

Sometimes, even dumb.

But in a cute way, of course.

“Anyways,” Ellie kept going from the kitchen, too enraptured by her own narrative to actually notice the way Dina was looking at her, “I told them that I could make that jump, but no one really believed me, like, can you imagine?”

Dina hummed a noncommittal answer, somewhat amused.

“But yeah, sure,” Ellie exclaimed in a theatrical manner as she moved about the kitchen, pulling the pan from the stove, breathing a quiet “_fuck_” because she forgot to use the gloves — again. “Either way, I was like, offended, because now they were just being rude, right?”

“Yes,” Dina agreed, cocking her head and smiling as her girlfriend kept talking in lightening speed, “really rude.”

“I _know_,” she replied instantly, opening a cabinet and pulling out two plates, “so, I went and said I could really do it, I mean, it’s just a stupid ass basketball on a stupid roof, right? And Tom actually had the nerve to double dare me! Can you believe that?”

Dina shot her eyebrows up, more interested at Ellie than the narrative itself — because she was almost sure she’d heard it before, but couldn’t quite tell when. It was one of those rare nights where they didn’t want to watch the movie scheduled for the week and weren’t on guard duty — which meant, a hard earned and well deserved free time. As much as she loved Ellie, sometimes she could be so unbelievably oblivious it was actually funny if not infuriating.

“When did you say Joel comes back from patrol again?,” Dina interrupted casually, trying to act interested, because she knew Eugene and Ellie’s… well, Joel, wouldn’t be back for another three days.

She stopped for a second, seeming to count the days mentally. “Uh, I think he gets back around… Tuesday? Maybe Wednesday. Why?”

“I’m just wondering,” Dina sighed, still perched up on her place, “must be nice have the place for yourself.”

“Yeah,” Ellie agreed promptly, giving her a fleeting look as she finished serving the food, “either way, that’s the story of how I ruined Mrs. Harrington rooftop, flooded her bathroom and ended up spending most of my summer repairing it.”

“Thrilling,” she commented, hopping off of the couch and making her way towards the kitchen. Time to be more direct. “What are you going to poison me with this time, huh?,” Dina wrapped her arms around Ellie’s torso, taking the opportunity to rest her chin on top of her shoulder and nuzzling her neck. Maybe she’d get the hint.

“Haha,” Ellie pushed back at her, “in front of my mac n’ cheese, Dina? Really? What kind of monster are you?”

Dina hugged her tighter, smiling as she pressed a lingering kiss to the side of her neck. “One that really likes your cooking, even if the most elaborated thing you can come up with is mac n’ cheese.”

“You should be thankful for having a girlfriend as skilled as me,” Ellie mumbled, slightly flustered. It was easy to get her worked up. “Means we won’t starve to death.”

“We won’t,” she agreed, hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of Ellie’s shorts, “because I’ll teach you how to actually make food, love.”

Ellie groaned, covering her face with her hands. “Oh my God, you’re so sappy Dina, I swear…”

She cackled, urging the other to turn around against the counter, already pecking at her lips, “Don’t lie to me, we both know you live for it.”

“Maybe,” the redhead rolled her eyes up, cheeks growing pinkish with embarrassment before she reached up, playing with a stray piece of hair that had fallen from Dina’s bun before tucking it behind her ear. Perhaps she wasn’t that oblivious, or so Dina hoped.

“Wanna know something else, Ellie?,” she asked with a sly smirk, squinting her eyes a little.

“What?,” the woman asked, mimicking her expression, although hers had a little frown to accompany it.

“I think you should put your mac n’ cheese away,” Dina whispered, smile spreading as she saw the growing confusion on Ellie’s face.

“You’re not hungry?”

Yeah, maybe Dina had too much faith on her.

“Ellie,” she said, cupping her girlfriend’s face, trying to hold back her amusement as the woman blushed further, “I love your cooking, but right now I feel like eating something else.” Dina’s eyebrows shot up, propping Ellie to follow the innuendo, and she could swear she could hear the gears turning inside the woman's head until—

“Oh.”

Bingo.

Dina smirked, finally pulling her in for a kiss, her lips grazing Ellie’s in a sweet manner before running her tongue between them. She groaned softly when the redhead’s hand reached out and held on the side of her neck, her other arm wrapping around her waist to pull them even closer. It didn't take long for Ellie to shake off the nervousness and overcome the "deer in headlights" look in her eyes when they kissed for the first time, her kisses growing more determined and needier with time. They were heady, inebriating with the way she'd try to take the lead almost as if by second nature; and Dina could swear it was like kissing someone entirely different from that first night. Ellie sighed into the kiss then, gently biting Dina’s lower lip as her hand moved to undo the neat bun on top of her head and her own hand reached the edge of her tanktop, toying with the idea of pulling it up.

“You’re so oblivious,” Dina teased, hand reaching back and wiggling its way under the clothing to run up her back. She hummed at the way Ellie gasped, frowning a little. “And sensitive, too. It’s actually cute.”

“Stop teasing,” the other replied, gently tangling her fingers into Dina’s hair, with no actual urgency. She was so flustered. “Kiss me again.”

“Your wish is my command,” she breathed out in amusement, leaning in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this bullshit(tm) and please feel free to let me know what you think ;)) Hit that hot kudos button and maybe spare a comment?


End file.
